


Girls' Night in Sunagakure

by XxReighxX



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hints of past GaaSasuNaru, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxReighxX/pseuds/XxReighxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT! “Care to explain THIS then, Nii-san?” the redhead asked, pitching a tabloid magazine at the middle Sabaku’s face.."KAZEKAGE-SAMA NEEDS TO GET LAID! An exclusive interview with one of our fearsome leader’s siblings. Sabaku no Kankurou. Hinted Past Yaoi, Explicit M/F lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night in Sunagakure

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

* * *

a/n: just some stupid idea I had for a oneshot. Isn't it scary that these are the random thoughts that pop into my mind during the day? Geez I think I need some help.

I think that I kept the characters mostly within themselves, even if it was showing a different side of them. Characters are not one dimensional, but...I digress...I have gotten one complaint so far about OOCness in this story, so let me just take the time to say that it is purely a Comedic piece with a nice, juicy lemon at the end for my smut fans! Luv ya!

I also wrote this some time ago :) so enjoy a blast from my past self!

WARNING!: There is YAOI content, so if you don't like it leave now.

Temari- 23  
Kankurou- 22  
Gaara- 21  
Konoha Girls- 21  
Matsuri- 19

* * *

Girls' Night in Sunagakure

"This is gonna be so fun!" Sakura exclaimed as six girls dropped to the couch in the living room.

"Ano…are you sure it's alright to have this sleep over when your brothers are just down the hall?" Hinata asked with a blush.

"Yea, what if they hear our girl talk and see us in our underwear?" Ino said. Temari just laughed.

"Don't worry about it girls. I can guarantee that Kankurou is too busy watching porn to come out here. Gaara should be home in a little while, but he has no interest in our girl talk, or your underwear Ino," the blond Sabaku assured the girls. Ino scoffed at her.

"Please, there hasn't been a man born on this Earth that isn't interested in my underwear Temari," she said haughtily.

"Oh shut it Ino-pig! Gaara isn't that kind of guy, not from what I've seen," Sakura said, glaring at the arrogant blond across the room. Ino just stuck her tongue out at the pinkheaded girl.

"That's cus he only hangs out with you and Naruto. He needs a real woman," the blond said. Sakura glared harder.

"She's right Ino, Gaara shows less interest in sex than a brick wall," Temari agreed. Ino smirked.

"He just hasn't been with the right kind of girl. I'll make him interested," the blond said.

"By the right kind of girl, do you mean slut?" Sakura asked with a fake innocent smile across her face. Her blond best friend and rival glared heatedly at her.

"I'm not a slut Forehead Girl!" she exclaimed. The rosette just laughed, as did the other four girls around her.

"Oi Ino-chan! Sakura-chan is only kidding!" Tenten said. Ino pouted and stuck her nose in the air with a huff.

"So, who's up for truth or dare?" Temari asked with a wicked smirk settled over her pretty face.

"Oh! Me!" Sakura chirped.

"Hai!" Hinata said.

"I guess…" Tenten said warily, not trusting Temari's devious Sabaku mind for a second. Ino looked over at them and nodded without relinquishing her pout. Matsuri, who'd been silent for the beginning of the conversation just smiled cutely and nodded. Sakura patted the girl's back.

"You don't have to be so shy Matsuri-chan! We wouldn't have invited you if you weren't welcome," the pinkette said.

"H..hai," the brunette nodded, with a little blush.

"Okay, I'll go first! Tenten! Truth or dare?" Temari asked, everyone snapped their attention to the girl with the buns.

"Hm…I'll go for truth first, since I have to admit I'm a little scared of what kind of dare you could cook up in that evil blond head of yours," the brunette answered. Temari scowled.

"Tch! Baby….fine…um…who was your first?" she asked, green eyes narrowing mischievously at the other girl. Chocolate brown eyes widened, and Tenten's cheeks reddened just slightly.

"That's none of your business!" she pouted. Temari wagged a finger at her.

"Ah ah….if you don't answer the question then you'll have to do a dare that I think up," the blond Sabaku said.

"Geez your truth question is no better than your dares," the brunette said.

"Oh…I assure you it is," Temari said with an evil glint in her green eyes.

Tenten sighed, looking at the sand colored floor of the Sabaku living room and drawing aimless circles with her finger over the carpet. It's not that she was a shy girl by any means (not that she was abrasive or lewd either), but she knew that the person who'd been her first was shy…or more, conservative in that respect. She didn't want to just go spouting his business to her friends. Especially with the Queen of Gossip, her majesty Yamanaka Ino involved. The girls heard the front door open and close sharply. All their attention snapped to the person walking towards the doorway.

"Hey Gaara, how was work?" Temari greeted cheerfully. Pale green eyes turned on her with a weary look in their depths. The Kazekage ran his gaze over the circle of women in his living room. He sighed.

"Just not too loud Onee-san…I'm tired," his soft, deep voice ordered with a tint of exasperation peeking past his monotone. Temari smiled at her little brother, who managed a half smile in return through his frustration. 'Oh my god he can smile!?' Ino thought in surprise.

"That bad, ne?" the blond asked. Gaara just sighed again, moving to walk down the hall that led to his room.

"You sure you don't want to come play truth or dare with us baby brother? It could be fun," the eldest Sabaku offered. She heard a faint snort come from her brother's direction as he turned down the hall.

"Iie…" came the answer. There was the sound of a door closing, and a few seconds later the shower in Gaara's room turned on. The girls remained silent for a few seconds staring after the tired redhead.

"He seems tired Temari-chan…maybe we should just watch a movie or something. I mean our truth or dare games can get pretty loud," Tenten said. Green eyes turned on her slyly.

"You just want to get out of your question…besides, Gaara can sleep through anything," the sandy blond haired girl answered. The girl with the buns flushed and scowled.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, ever since they extracted Shukaku he hasn't had to worry about falling asleep anymore. After a while all of the years of not sleeping caught up to him and he just passed out on his desk. Being the Kazekage really takes it out of him. Been sleeping like a rock since he was sixteen," Temari said.

"Hey Temari! If I went and peeped on your brother, would you be mad at me?" Ino asked with a devious look in her crystal blue eyes. The hostess for the night glared at her blond friend.

"Do what you want Ino, but don't come whining to me when you get hurt," she huffed.

"I thought he didn't kill innocent people anymore?" Ino said.

"Ino, you're not innocent if you're watching him shower," Sakura said with a glare.

"Oh come on Billboard Brow! Look me in the eye and tell me you're not curious!" her blond airhead of a friend demanded. The pinkette blushed.

"I agree with Tenten, let's watch a movie. I don't want to disturb Gaara-sama," she said quickly. Temari sighed.

"Fine, I'll go get the sake," she said with a pout. 'Oh well, I guess alcohol is just as good as truth or dare,' she said.

With the other girls

"Sooo…Tenten, who WAS your first?" Ino asked, Tenten blushed.

"Who was yours?" she countered. The blond smirked.

"Heh….Genma," she said without hesitation. There was a collective gasp.

"Ino! He's old enough to be your father!" Sakura scolded.

"Who cares? He's sexy, smart, and talented. Oh my god it was amazing!" Ino said with a dazed look on her face. Sakura scowled at her friend's open lewdness…then again, if Ino was going to be that way, she supposed that Genma and her were made for each other.

"So?" the Yamanaka pressed, raising slender platinum brow at Tenten.

"I'm not telling you. It's not just my business to tell," the brunette said. Ino pouted.

"Fine, why don't we all take a turn telling about our first times so that Tenten can loosen up a little? Hey Temari! Where's that sake?" the blond cried out loudly. She heard an answering growl.

"Patience Yamanaka! I'm getting it!" the Sabaku called back. Suddenly they heard a loud crash and something tanned and black whizzed into the room. It smacked up against the wall with a loud thud and cried out.

"Itai!" a deep voice grunted. They heard a feminine chuckle from the other room.

"Kankurou, what did you do now?" Temari's voice called from the kitchen.  
All of the women in the room looked to the crumpled man lying against the far wall. He was slumped against said wall, glaring in the kitchen's direction with his dark brown eyes. His chocolate hair lay in disarray on top of his head, with a few grains of sand speckling it decoratively. Kankurou was shirtless, his strong chest flexed and twitched under evenly tanned skin. The muscles in his arms were tensed as he leaned back against them. He'd become quite a good looking young man over the years. He looked up and glared at his sister as she came out of the kitchen.

"I don't even know anymore! Geez! He has the temperament of a pregnant woman!" Kankurou cried out pouting. The sand that they were all suddenly aware was attached to the puppet master, slammed him up against the wall once more.

"You're an idiot. You know exactly what you did," Gaara's calm, subtly intimidating voice said from the hallway.

Everyone turned their head towards the new voice. There stood the twenty-one year old, five foot ten Kazekage in all his wet, naked glory. Okay, so maybe he was wearing a towel. However…it was tucked around his waist in the sloppiest, most haphazard way that it really only covered the most private areas of his anatomy. It fell open to the side, exposing his pale, strong thigh, and just a peek of his taught ass. It rode dangerously low on his narrow hips, exposing the pronounced hip bones and the deep V of his pelvis.

The pale, flawless skin of his rippling abdomen glistened under the light through the beads of water dotting across it attractively. The redhead had a well built chest that rose and fell evenly with calm breaths. Powerfully muscular arms led to broad, sturdy shoulders from years of carting a giant gourd of sand on his back. The pale column of his neck looked as if it'd never seen the touch of another human being. Then there was his face.

It was sharp and angular in a very refined manner that didn't suit his intimidating nature at all. His cheekbones were high set and obvious…something most women would kill for, though not feminine looking on him in the least. He had a strong, distinctly male jaw that gave his face almost a heart shape. He was completely unblemished; the smooth skin of his face looking a lot like porcelain save the red kanji mark on his forehead. Some of his dampened blood colored hair hung down into his intense aquamarine eyes, and all in all he was just gorgeous. Ino had a nosebleed, and promptly ran to the nearest bathroom to clean herself up. Sakura flushed darker than Gaara's hair and just stared with wide green eyes up and down repeatedly. Matsuri blushed and looked away out of respect for her sensei. Tenten pinched the bridge of her nose and Hinata promptly passed out.

"Gaara! Put some clothes on!" Temari screeched, looking around at anything that wasn't her naked baby brother.

"Why should I? This is my house," the redhead ground out, not taking his glaring eyes off his whimpering older brother.

"Gaara…I don't know what I did, but whatever it was I'm really sorry and it won't happen again. I promise," Kankurou said like a man pleading for his life. Those aquamarine eyes went from angry to the point of resembling the torturous flames of hell.

"Care to explain THIS then, Nii-san?" the redhead asked, pitching a tabloid magazine at the middle Sabaku's face.

It, without delay, smacked the brunette right between the eyes and fell into his lap. He glanced over it before his eyes widened. A range of emotions crossed his face as the others looked on. Surprise, realization…fear…worry…panic, and then…a smirk. 'Shit! I know that look! This is it! Gaara's going to kill him!' Temari thought frantically. Kankurou had the expression of a pure smartass. He was getting ready to say something incredibly stupid, and possibly fatal. It was time to step in.

"Kankurou, I think that before you say whatever it is that empty brown head of yours is planning on vomiting out of your mouth…..that you should know Gaara is not in a very good mood today…"

"Gaara's never in a good mood Temari…and this is why," the brunette cut her off, she shivered at the killing intent that exploded from her otherwise calm looking youngest brother.

"Kankurou…think about this question thoroughly. I'm only going get the chance to ask you this once…Do you really want to die?" the blond asked. All the girls remained silent, waiting to see what would become of this scuffle. (oh and admiring the view too!) Hinata, well, she still hadn't woken up yet, but Matsuri continued fanning her hoping the Hyuuga Heiress would come to.

"Temari…he's just being a rotten little brat…" Kankurou said, brown eyes glinting mischievously towards the quietly deadly redhead. Gaara's green eyes narrowed into demonic slits, dark lids falling almost completely over the light irises, only a blazing sliver visible. Kankurou started to laugh.

"Ahahahhaa! You…hahahahahahaha….Gaara…chuckle..you really needed this little brother…cackle….tell me that it isn't the truth," the brunette managed through his laughter.

The Kazekage growled menacingly, before the sand slammed the other man back once again. The magazine went flying from the puppet master's hands and to the ground in front of Temari's feet. She picked it up. 'What the hell did this idiot do?' she thought. This was the angriest she'd seen Gaara since that blind date Kankurou had set him up on. Her green eyes looked to the title and widened in surprise. 'KAZEKAGE-SAMA NEEDS TO GET LAID! An exclusive interview with one of our fearsome leader's dearest siblings. Sabaku no Kankurou-sama….' She could read no more, before it was wretched away by sand and thrown somewhere across the room.

"Oneesan! Don't read that filth!" her baby brother ground out. Temari started to shake with silent, hysterical laughter, much to her youngest brother's dismay. He scowled cutely at her, something only he could do, and she just ruffled his dampened scarlet locks.

"It's okay outouto! Kankurou-baka just has a death wish is all. Don't kill him, that's exactly what he wants you to do," she chirped out, she almost cooed when his lip jut out without his noticing.

"Temari…" Gaara growled. She smiled at him brilliantly and he faltered a bit. He loved his sister, but when she smiled like that, it meant she was going to give him advice. He had the most irritating feeling that she was about to agree with his older brother.

"Gaara, when was the last time you got some?" she asked, still smiling. He glared hatefully at her.

"I hardly think this is a subject to talk about in front of all of your friends Temari," he ground out, an imperceptible dusting of pink settling over the bridge of his nose. 'Gods when did he get so sexy? Is he blushing?' Sakura thought.

"I think it's a great idea!" Kankurou cried out, the girls in the room just stared wide eyed at the entire scene. They had no idea what was going on. His answer was getting slammed into the wall again.

"Why don't you ever beat Temari?!" the brunette cried out. Gaara just glared at him

"Now, now Kankurou, the Kazekage can't go around beating up ladies. Bad publicity," his blond sister said with a light smirk.

"Heh…lady…" the puppet master muttered. Temari glared at him.

"I was only saying that if you need to get laid little brother, one of these fine young ladies could certainly help you out," Kankurou clarified, only to have his mouth stuffed with sand.

"I'm fine! I don't need to do that sort of thing baka. Not every man on the planet needs to have sex every hour," the redhead growled back. His brother just snickered through the sand in his mouth.

"Baby brother, I think you should calm down. In his own idiotic, stupid, empty headed way…Kankurou is just looking out for you," Temari said in a reasonable voice. Gaara glowered at her.

Where the hell did she come up with these bullshit rationalizations? Kankurou was just being his usual disgusting, perverted self, and trying to take Gaara down with him in the process. So what if he hadn't been intimate with someone in a while? Maybe he didn't like any of his current options. Since most of the women who were willing to sleep with him were psycho fangirls, it's no wonder he didn't get laid more often. He wouldn't allow it. Those women frankly scared the shit out of him.

"Damn Temari, your brothers are fucking HOT!" a familiar voice said from behind them. The Kazekage turned to see the long haired blond girl he knew was Sakura's best friend. She was smiling deviously, her baby blue eyes looking up at him through a row of thick eyelashes. She winked, and he just glared.

"You two boys are cutting into our sleepover time. How rude," the blond said with a pout.

The redhead scowled at her, though knew that a million other men would have melted at that single look. She unabashedly roamed his exposed skin with a pair of lusty sky blue eyes. When she moved forward her foot kicked the discarded magazine and her pretty eyes widened a little bit. Like it was in slow motion, she leaned forward and picked up the tabloid, not missing her chance to flash Gaara cleavage. The sandnin glowered harder at her as her eyes read over the front cover. It's not like he could just rip the magazine away with his sand, she'd probably die of fright. Suddenly she smirked, and he knew it didn't bode well for his already frayed nerves.

"Need to get laid huh?" Ino asked, blue eyes looking up at him mischievously from the magazine.

"That he does…" Temari agreed, Gaara snapped his glare to his older sister. 'I should try her for treason,' he thought angrily.

"Hmm…I'd help you out myself Kazekage-sama…." the blond started.

"….but…I'd be a bad friend if I didn't let Sakura take this chance," she said in a dramatic tone.

"Nani?!" Sakura's voice cried out in shock.

"You see…it's been ages since my poor deprived friend has gotten any. Sasuke-kun is with Naruto-kun…probably fucking like little bunnies right now. Her dear sensei is off on a mission with Sai and Yamato-senpai," the blond continued. Sakura's face grew redder and redder by the second.

"Her two teammates so graciously invited her to join them in their sexcapades, but she refuses, being the prudish little Forehead Face that she is," Ino said. Gaara turned his gaze onto his pink haired friend. He knew her, and he knew she was probably pissed right now. Sure enough, when his eyes landed on her, Sakura was shaking with suppressed fury.

"I would have agreed in a heartbeat! Such a stupid, innocent, naive gir"  
THUD!

"Itai!" the blond cried out when a thick scroll smacked her up against her head. All eyes turned to Sakura, who was standing up, an arm stretched out, breathing heavily in her anger.

"Damnit Forehead Girl! What the hell?! I'm trying to help you!" Ino cried out with an angry glare. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"I don't need help. Not all women are big sluts who need to have sex in order to be happy," the pinkette said fiercely.

"Leave her out of this, there's no reason to involve Sakura," Gaara said to his siblings. Temari arched a brow at him.

"I don't know Gaara. Maybe you should give it a try. You two are both pretty tense," she said in a pondering tone. Teal eyes scolded her angrily.

"I'm going to my room!" he huffed, sand releasing his eldest brother as he stormed off.

"Oh no you don't Gaara!" his brother's freed mouth shouted. Gaara stopped and tensed furiously.

"Kankurou…if you want to live…I suggest you leave me be," he warned voice steely and near frozen.

"I'm sorry little brother, but I am serious about this. You need to get laid," Kankurou said like it was some kind of miracle medication to cure a deadly disease.

"If you don't take Sakura-chan with you into that room and screw her brains out…" Sakura blushed darkly, glaring at the brunette boy with all her might.

"I'll let the tabloids in on 'The Night'…you remember the one…THAT night…" Kankurou said, earning a burst of killing intent from his younger brother.

"You wouldn't dare…" Gaara's icy voice growled. Kankurou chuckled darkly.

"I've got pictures little brother…" he said.

There was a long pause filled with a strange silence. The redhead seemed to be frozen mid step as he contemplated what to do. There was no way he could let people find out about 'The Night'. It would ruin his reputation, and he was sure that the elders would not be too fond of it. Not to mention the amount of fangirls in his current fan club would at least triple. More fangirls meant there was more of a chance for him to wake up chained up in someone's basement. No…he couldn't let that happen. He sighed, and let his sand slither over to a very confused, angry and tense Sakura. It wrapped gently around her wrist and tugged her in his direction.

"Gaara-kun?!" the girl exclaimed. He sighed again.

"Follow me," he said without looking at her.

Sakura felt the sand tug her a little firmer, but still gently as her red haired friend started down the hall once again. She was slightly confused. What was he doing? What happened THAT night that was so embarrassing to make him suddenly willing to bend to his siblings' will? Numbly, she let the sand pull her after the Kazekage. It's not like she wasn't attracted to him. If she hadn't been before she certainly would be after the show she'd gotten tonight. It's just that she'd never imagined he'd be interested back. Or…perhaps he wasn't and he was just doing this to appease his siblings. If that was the case then she wasn't just going to give herself to him….was she? OF COURSE YOU ARE? Inner Sakura screeched.

'Shut up you!' she snapped back at her more perverted alter ego.

Gaara stopped walking and pushed open his door. This wasn't good. As far as he knew, Sakura didn't even like him that way. How was he supposed to get this done? He didn't know anything about seduction really, because whenever he needed a quick romp (which was not often), there was always a willing partner available. Recently, however, he just hadn't had the time…and he didn't really enjoy trusting people he didn't know when he was in such a vulnerable state of mind. It's hard to be on guard when your nerve endings are tingling with pleasure and your heartbeat is bellowing in your ears.

The pinkette watched the Kazekage enter his room, but did not follow. She was nervous. What the hell did these people expect? It's not that Sakura was a virgin or anything like that. She'd lost it to Sai, who she dated for a year and a half before she realized that the love they had for each other was only suited for friendship. She didn't regret her choice. Sai had been careful, gentle, and sweet with her. He'd treated her well, despite his need to call her mean pet names. They were still friends now. It's not even that she had only had sex once. She was a healthy twenty-one year old woman. Pretty, talented and smart, she had her choice of partners in Konoha. She just didn't do it a lot. It wasn't something that she felt was necessary all the time the way some of her friends did.

"Sakura…" she heard Gaara's voice call.

She'd never noticed how nice it was. The pitch was a deep, rumbling baritone but the tone soft…polite. It was smooth like velvet, and usually cold like winter. Though now, there was a hint of familiar warmth in it. She looked up to meet a pair of guarded teal eyes. They betrayed nothing of his feelings or thoughts about this situation. She'd always liked Gaara's eyes. She told him a few times how pretty she thought they were.

He'd reacted like most guys do when you call anything about them pretty…with a snort and a shake of his head. Afterwards he'd thanked her politely for the compliment. They were a very pale mint color, though upon closer view they resembled the clear aqua waters of a tropical sea. If you looked long enough you could see the tiny flecks of emerald surrounding the nearly invisible pupil. The most interesting part about them, she thought, was the way that they never showed more than their owner wanted them to.

"Are you coming in?" that deep, silky voice asked her as the sand tugged at her wrist once again.

She only nodded and silently allowed the grainy substance to pull her inside. The door closed quietly behind her as she took in her surroundings. She'd never been inside the Kazekage's room before. Though Naruto and Sasuke had a bet going on what it was like. Naruto thought it was going to be dark and creepy with tally marks on the walls from the years when Gaara had killed carelessly. Idiot that the blond was, he thought it'd be painted all black, with nothing in it but the gourd.

Sasuke said that it would be painted that blood red color the Kage was so fond of, and probably be anally organized from top to bottom. His rational behind it was that since Gaara didn't sleep, he had nothing better to do than keep his room meticulously clean. Oh, and that it would match the redhead's "huge stick in the ass" attitude. Of course, the Uchiha really couldn't talk about high strung attitudes too much, because his pet name from his blond lover was "Ice Princess".

Sakura smiled a little in memory, and even laughed as she looked around. Neither bet was even close. The room was rather large, of course being the Kazekage, why wouldn't Gaara's room be huge? The walls were painted in the traditional Wind Country colors of blue and white. There were a few pictures hanging on them. One of what she assumed was the day of his inauguration as Kazekage. The others being family pictures of holidays, birthdays and such.

There was a bed, surprisingly, though Temari had said he did sleep much more now that he no longer housed Shukakau. It was dressed in black sheets with blood red pillow cases, completely clashing with the colors on the walls. To her right was a half open closet, a desk that looked weighted down with paperwork, and a hamper. To her left was a bathroom, with shiny white tiled floors, marble bathtub/shower, toilet and sink. All in all it was actually a pretty cozy looking room. She looked to Gaara, who was staring intently at her, seemingly deep in thought. She blushed a little and looked to her feet.

"Um…" was her eloquent and brilliant ice breaker. She heard a rumbling chuckle from the direction of her red headed friend. She looked up to see him still blank faced, but with a glint of comfort in his aqua eyes.

"It's okay Sakura. We don't have to do anything," he assured her. She smiled nervously at him.

"I…it's fine…G..Gaara. If it'll s..spare you…embarrassment. I…guess it's okay," she stumbled. Geez you sound like Hinata-chan! Inner Sakura scolded. Sakura ignored her and watched as a thoughtful expression overtook the Kazekage's face.

"If you don't want to do anything with me, that's fine. I will not take offense," he started. She sighed and blushed a little more. Yup! Definitely acting like Hinata. Inner Sakura so helpfully pointed out. The pinkette pouted.

"Besides…I can always just kill Kankurou. He can't blackmail me if he's dead," Gaara said nonchalantly as he turned towards his dresser to fumble around for some clothing.

As he leaned over, the muscles of his hamstrings tensed visibly against his creamy white skin. The towel rode up a little more giving a teasing glance of the firm, round globes of his ass. Gaara seemed completely unaffected by his near nudity. It wasn't really very surprising due to his rather blunt personality; however it did send a certain thrill through her system to see him in such a state. Sakura coughed a little bit as she turned away from the sight.

"Ehehe…" she laughed nervously, earning a curious look from pale green eyes over a broad shoulder.

She flushed again, as her eyes wandered, seemingly on their own over the expanse of the perfectly toned, nearly nude body before her. Gaara wasn't a bad looking man in the least. In fact, he was one of the best looking and definitely most exotically gorgeous male friends she had. Her thoughts rapidly headed towards the gutter as she continued to look him over. Inner Sakura, of course, thought it'd be a brilliant idea to sleep with the current Kazekage.

"What's the matter?" she heard Gaara ask. She snapped out of her thoughts, noticing he'd straightened up and was now holding a pair of dark sweatpants in his right hand.

"Nothing…" she said, still arguing with herself internally. He didn't look convinced.

Miss Piggy is right. You haven't had any in a while. It's about time. Why pass up this chance? Inner Sakura said.

'Shut it! He's only doing this because his older brother is blackmailing him into it. I'm not going to force him to do something he doesn't want to,' Sakura answered.

Oh please! He wants you! It's taking him an awfully long time to get dressed you know. her other self said.

"Sakura?" the Kazekage questioned softly.

Her jade eyes were glazed over with a far away look. Her face was flushed, and her hands were wringing each other nervously in front of her. He'd just said they didn't have to do anything. Why was she so nervous? She snapped out of her mind at the sound of his voice and flushed even darker. Her eyes made brief contact with his before they fell to the ground. Suddenly Gaara was confused. Things were never uncomfortable between them. Had he just screwed up big time by bringing her in here?

"We don't have t"

"Iwanto!" Sakura cried out unexpectedly. The sandnin's brain tried to decode the rapid stream of connected words that just burst from the rosette's mouth. The girl watched as his face scrunched into a rather adorable look of confusion, and she almost smiled.

"What did you say?" he finally asked after a few moments. Sakura felt her face heat up more, and stared intently at the ground as she prepared herself to say it again. Kami! Pull yourself together! You're a grown woman for god's sake! Inner Sakura yelled.

"I…I want to do it," she said, quietly…hoping he hadn't heard her.

Silence ensued as Sakura silently berated her own idiocy and Gaara quickly got his shock under control. It's not like he'd never thought about Sakura that way. In fact, Sasuke and Naruto often tried to get him to go out with her whenever he was in town. She was a pretty girl with her cotton candy hair and wide bright green eyes. At twenty-one she had filled out nicely. Long shapely legs lead up to a rounded bottom, nice hips and a small waist. Her breasts were neither big, nor small.

They were a nice C-cup, and pressed temptingly against the short red shirt she wore. She had a flat, toned midsection that begged to be laved with oral attention. Her arms were more muscular than most women's, however, not masculine at all. She had a gentle face, usually adorned with a sweet smile that pulled her rosy lips up at the edges prettily. They looked soft…supple…perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea. If she was willing, then why should he give this chance away? He trusted her…she was one of the few people who he trusted completely.

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked, moving forward until he was right in front of her. Sakura raised her head to lock eyes with him. Her pretty face was flushed a deep rose color as she nodded.

"H..hai…" she answered quietly.

He rested his hands over her fidgeting ones before pulling them apart and pushing her back against the door. His hands pinned both of her wrists against the hard wood as he leaned in slowly. Jade eyes fluttered closed as she let out a long breath against his cheek. Gaara smirked as he rubbed the soft skin of her face against his own. His lips barely skimmed her cheek before he licked experimentally at her earlobe. Her tiny gasp of excitement sent a thrill through his body.

He pulled both of her wrists into one hand above her head in a firm…but not punishing grip. The other trailed down over her neck, side, and slid under the red shirt to splay its fingers across her taught abdomen. Her muscles tensed under the warmth of his hand as he scattered light touches over her flat belly. The redhead took an earlobe into his mouth, suckling it and nipping it before placing a teasingly light kiss to the fissure between her ear and her jaw. She tasted good, like strawberries. It was as intoxicating to him as her sweet, cherry blossom scent. A strangled form of a moan escaped her mouth when he allowed his tongue to dart across the tender skin just under her jaw.

Sakura's head tilted to the side, baring her neck in invitation. He was really good with his mouth. The combination of nips and licks against her sensitive skin, and soft, feather light touches against her burning abdomen was driving her wild. She squirmed a little bit, wanting to be closer to him. Wanting to feel all of that pale, perfect skin pressed against her heatedly. Teeth grazed her neck gently as that talented mouth fell to her collar bone. She moaned, weaving her knee between his bare legs to press against him. Sakura shuddered at the feeling of his naked arousal against her leg. It was long, hot and hard. Suddenly her clothes were stifling.

Gaara groaned low against her neck when she pushed her knee gently against his manhood. It vibrated excitingly over her skin as his hot breath caressed her tender nerves. Gods she wanted to hear him do it again. It was such a delicious sound. Low and deep with a hint of need in it that made her mind swim and her sex pulsate with want. She felt herself getting wetter as his hand slid down her stomach to toy with the waist of her short shorts. The other hand released her wrists, and moved to join the other in undoing her pants. Sakura took her chance when her hands were freed to tilt his head upwards and lock eyes with him.

They were like molten turquoise, burning with lust and need. She couldn't look away. It was entrancing. She felt one his hands slide her shorts over her rounded hips and allowed them to fall to her ankles. She kicked them away without releasing eye contact. When those surprisingly soft digits found the waistband of her panties she sucked in a long breath. Gaara's aquamarine eyes seemed to glow as he slid the appendage under the white, satin garments to explore her dampened folds. A finger pressed her swollen bud and she shivered with a long moan. Sakura pressed her knee into his own arousal once again.

"Mnnnng…" he moaned, breath ghosting over her lips. A stab of lust hit her lower abdomen hard as the coil of heat there continued to writhe under the Kazekage's delicious ministrations.

Gaara looked into his friend's half lidded, desire filled jade eyes as he continued to jiggle the little jewel of pleasure with his finger. She was hot, moist, and swollen in the most amazing way. It made him want to kneel down and taste her…but that could wait until later. Her own small hands were running over his chest slowly. They traced every line and muscle of his hard body in a way that had his breath coming out raggedly. He leaned in, claiming soft, lightly flushed lips under his own in a slow, sensual kiss. She was sweet, though he supposed he'd already known it would be so. Her hot little mouth reacted to his immediately as she tilted her head to the side to slant her lips against his.

The redhead ran his tongue over the seam of her lips, growling slightly when she parted them immediately to receive it. He explored every nook of her deliciously sweet mouth ardently as she gently caressed his tongue with her own. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth to lick and toy with it before releasing it and devouring her once again. When he pulled her tongue into his own mouth to suck on it, he pressed one finger inside of her moist warmth.

"Ahhnn!" Sakura cried out, shuddering and grinding down into his hand.

She heard him chuckle against her mouth as his lips continued their dominant assault of her own. 'Damn he's good at this!' Sakura thought as another finger slid into her and started thrusting within her as the pad of his thumb continued to rub her in a firm, but not very fast manner. She moaned again, only to have it devoured by his mouth. She wanted him…she needed him now. She couldn't take it anymore. The fingers weren't enough.

"Gaara…" she whimpered, pulling her mouth reluctantly away from his.

Green eyes looked up at her curiously. She grasped his wrist and pulled his pleasuring hand away from her. He looked confused, and a little worried, to which she just leaned in to kiss him again. Sakura grasped the waistband of her panties and pushed them down at the same time as she unfastened the revealing towel from her redheaded friend's waist. After both garments were carelessly tossed away, she wrapped her strong legs around his waist, and pressed them flush against each other. The blunt head of his hard member slid against her own dripping sex in the most delectable manner.

"Nnn….G..aara" she moaned, grinding against the hard flesh between her legs.

She just wanted it inside of her. More than anything in the world, in that moment, she wanted him to fuck her. He seemed to catch her hint; wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up to walk over to his neatly made bed. His soft lips closed over hers once again in a searing kiss as he set her down on the black sheets. He hovered over her, stripping what was left of her clothes as he made a path over the newly exposed flesh with his mouth. Every bit of her was delicious, he concluded as he sucked a pert nipple into his mouth gently.

Sakura gasped and arched her back beautifully. Her breasts bounced, stomach muscles tensed, and he could see the outlines of a few ribs against the creamy skin of her chest. The Kazekage let his hands brush over her ribcage; caress her taught belly, and the rest against her slim waist. He heard her panting softly and took a few seconds to admire the wonderful view. Sakura lay sprawled completely naked on his bed. Her pale skin contrasted beautifully with the pitch black of the comforter. Cherry blossom locks fanned out behind her head, some light pink strands sticking to her face with the light sheen of sweat that covered her flesh. Her eyes were shut, dark lashes tickling flushed cheeks and swollen pink lips parted slightly as she panted. Long stunningly toned legs spread enough for him to get a nice view of the slightly darker pink curls and her wet, glistening womanhood.

Gaara pushed her legs open further, as he dipped his head lower. He trailed a few hot presses of his lips over her quivering abdomen as he braced a hand against each knee, holding her legs back successfully. Sakura arched again, crying out loudly when he dipped his tongue into her sensitive naval. He laved the area completely, swirling into her belly button and moving lower to taste her sex.

She couldn't control her body anymore. She couldn't control her thoughts or words. Sakura wanted to scream, to yell at Gaara to get him to enter her. At this point, with his devilishly gifted tongue working her body expertly, she'd give anything for him to take her. Uncontrollable shivers wracked her body as his mouth tweaked and sucked at her swollen clitoris. The coil of heat in her belly rampaged violently. She felt her nerve endings screaming for release as her heartbeat thundered loudly enough she swore her partner could hear it. Her body jolted when two fingers were shoved into her and started up a rhythm that matched the tongue's stimulation.

"Gahh! Please….now…." she managed, earning a lusty look from molten sea foam eyes.

He didn't move, but instead continued to suck at her pleasure bud and pound into her body with his fingers harder. She started to tremble, her legs quivering violently as the heat in her lower abdomen writhed and twisted. Moan after moan tumbled from her lips as she screwed her eyes shut. Her climax was coming fast. She could feel her body tensing up in pre-release. With one final rough suck to her clit everything exploded all at once. She came violently screaming her release. Hot liquid coated strong, pale fingers as she shuddered hard. Sakura collapsed against the soft comforter of Gaara's bed, still delighting in the waves of pleasure still coursing over her tingling flesh.

The redhead pulled back, removing his fingers from her body to grasp his own slightly painful arousal and pump it a little. He guided it to the entrance of his friend's body, leaning down to kiss her fervently. She looked beautiful, lying sated on his bed as she panted softly. He sucked her tongue into his mouth to begin a sexy dance, allowing her to taste herself on his own. Gaara rubbed the head of his member against her still dripping folds, stopping to tease her clitoris a little. He shuddered at the feeling of her slick womanhood against the engorged flesh of his length. He disengaged their mouths to look down into heavily lidded jade eyes. Again, he massaged her little bud with the head of his cock earning a rolling of her eyes and a quiet moan.

Sakura was excited once again as the Kazekage started to tease her with his erection. He brushed it temptingly over her clit causing little sparks of fire to go off in her belly once again. She wrapped her legs around his waist to bring them together once more and ground her hips down against him. The low, guttural growl he emitted set her body aflame with want. His soft, clever lips descended on hers once more in a slow but utterly arousing kiss as he thrust against her lightly. They continued to grind together until she could take it no longer.

"Gaara…" she murmured against his lips. He pressed their foreheads together and looked down at her with liquid teal pools of lust.

"Hn…?" he questioned softly as he continued the gentle rocking of his hips against her. She moaned and arched into the heat of his hard body, loving the way his flawless, baby soft and slightly damp skin slid against hers.

"Please…" she begged softly, pressing her opening against him submissively. The predatory flash in his green eyes ignited a fire within her. He felt her chakra flare briefly as she activated a contraceptive jutsu. She was ready.

Gaara placed his erection at her opening once more and pressed in; watching as her eyes fluttered closed and her pretty mouth fell open in a silent moan. He entered her slowly, allowing her to feel every inch of him as it sunk into her warmth. The heat in his belly jolted but he controlled himself. She was tight…so very tight and hot he just wanted to pound into her until he couldn't breathe anymore. However…he really did like to tease her. One of his favorite things to do was be a tease. Once he was settled balls deep within the searing body of the pinkette he began to rock and swivel his hips against her lightly. She whined and squirmed against him, fluttering her inner muscles in a wonderfully torturous manner that almost snapped his composure…almost.

"Mnnn…Sakura…you're so hot…so tight…" Gaara groaned, loving the way she quivered in response. He pulled out just slightly to start shallow thrusts inside of her and moving his lips over her ear slowly.

"I wanna fuck you so hard…Sakura…until you can't breathe…can't move," she heard him say in that husky deep voice of his.

"But I want you to beg for it…I want to hear you whimper and moan…I want you to beg me to pound into you…Sakura"

Something in the way he said her name made her moan loudly. The way he growled it in that baritone of a voice made her nerves sing. Her blood felt like lava coursing through her veins. She could feel his hot, hard shaft stretching her in a way she hadn't felt in a while. He was thicker than any lover she'd ever taken, and long enough to press against that special spot within her with ease. The smooth motions of his hips gave her enough to feel like she was on the edge, but not push her into oblivion. Sakura ground down against him hard, delighting in the gasp she pulled from him.

"Gaara…fuck me….gods fuck me please," she whined. Her answer was a low chuckle, much like warm honey, floating in her ear and driving her already busy brain cells up the wall.

"You're so fucking sexy when you whine like that…Sakura," Gaara said, suckling her earlobe into his mouth and nipping at it lightly. The way he was talking to her was driving her wild. Who'd have known he'd be the type to talk dirty during sex? He was usually such a quiet man.

"Please…" she moaned, bucking her hips back and taking him deeper. A sharp, precise thrust jabbed her g-spot hard earning an undignified yelp to break past her bruised lips.

"Is that what you want Sakura-chan…like?! This!?" he asked, punctuating the last two words with a set of equally forceful thrusts inside of her. Her mind was spinning as she cried out. Gods he was good at this.

"Yes…yes…please…oh Kami please! Fuck me Gaara! Fuck me please...just like that!" she cried out inanely as she ground against him furiously.

"That's it…beg just like that…mmmnn I'm gonna fuck you so hard," that sexy husk of a voice groaned in her ear. She shuddered again.

"Please…fuck me hard! I need you now! Please!" she begged loudly. Sakura cried out again when his teeth sunk into her neck and his hips snapped forward to impale her roughly. The power of the thrust hit her in a wonderful place, sending her over the edge once more, but she wanted more. She wanted to feel him pounding inside of her.

"Moooree!" she moaned, and he complied.

The redhead's talented hips took aim and drove that hard cock into her deep. He set a fast pace, pounding into her body hard with the loud sound of dampened flesh smacking against flesh filling the room. The aftermath of her second orgasm only increased and added to the buildup of what she knew would be a mind blowing climax. Sakura writhed and thrashed beneath him as she cried out incoherently. He lifted a leg to rest over his shoulder, thrusting his length deep inside of her to hit that spot he knew made women see stars. Her insides squeezed him with a delicious vice grip, caressing every nerve ending of his member perfectly. He felt his own orgasm coming and doubled his efforts. Sakura's lithe body ground against his, her breasts bouncing in time with his hard thrusts.

"Fuck Gaara! Harder! Fuck me harder!" she screamed, and he did.

"Shit Sakura…" he growled out, hammering into her at a pace he knew would leave his legs soar in the morning.

"Fuck yes! Oh gods yes! Aaahhhnnnn!" Sakura shouted, raising her hips to meet him vigorously.

He felt her walls start to convulse around him. She was close. His lower body began to tense, so he drew her into a heated kiss. Teeth clacked, tongues clashed and lips slid passionately against each other. Finally, Sakura tore her mouth away from his and arched at an impossible looking angle as she screamed her climax so loud he was sure the whole village heard it. Hearing his name cried out in such a way and having that furnace of a body clamp down on him so hard milked him of his own orgasm. A low growl tore itself from his mouth as all of his nerve endings screamed at once in a fit of pleasure. He could feel the hot liquid of Sakura's release surging against him as she could feel his shooting up into her in the most amazingly satisfying way.

She fell limp against the bed once more after the third and most powerful orgasm of the evening. Desperately she tried to fill her burning lungs with air as she panted harshly. Gaara had settled himself carefully over her, and pulled out of her, feeling a little thrill as his essence leaked from her stretched opening. His strong arms wrapped around her securely, one hand weaved into her hair to massage little circles into her scalp. She felt satiated and comfortable lying with him in the afterglow of what had probably been the most amazing sex in her life. 'I can't believe I doubted this for even a second,' she thought.

What did I tell you? Inner Sakura gloated.

Back with the others

Everyone sat on the couch talking amicably. They'd watched a movie, had a few cups of sake, and chatted idly with each other. Kankurou had decided to stay because the idea of listening to his brother have sex was just vomit inducing to him. Him and Ino had really hit it off it seemed. She was an interesting girl, funny and surprisingly intelligent. He'd always thought that blondes were airheads…which to an extent she was but he could tell she definitely had some brains under all that platinum blond hair.

"So…what happened on 'The Night' that suddenly made Gaara give in to your perverted wishes?" she asked bluntly. He sighed, he knew he probably shouldn't, but he'd wanted to tell someone about 'The Night' since it happened almost three months ago.

"Okay, but if I tell you this…you can't tell anyone. Not a soul, because Gaara will kill me, and you if he finds out," the brunette man explained. Ino nodded. The thought of being crushed by sand until dead was incentive enough for her to keep her lips shut.

"Right so…about three months ago Gaara and I went to Konoha for some diplomatic talks," he began. Everyone unconsciously moved closer.

"He had a meeting with the Rokudaime, that blond idiot of a Hokage, and would be gone until around eight. Well…eight came around and he didn't come back to the hotel. I didn't sweat it, because I figured Naruto had conned him into buying him ramen again," Kankurou explained.

"When midnight came around I started to get a little worried. So…I grabbed my room key and headed for Hokage Mansion. I figured him and Naruto lost track of time catching up with each other, as usual," the brunette said. Then a smirk graced his handsome features.

"I made my way towards where I knew Naruto's private quarters were. The door was open, which struck me as odd, so I cautiously made my way in. I was a little worried…two Kage's were in there with the door open, and no guards around. It was then that I heard a muffled grunt from somewhere inside," the puppet master continued, his smile resembling that of a Cheshire cat.

"I panicked, worried that maybe someone was hurt or something. I rushed in to aid whoever it might have been. Imagine my surprise when I saw that in fact no one was hurt at all. Actually, a certain blond Hokage, and my dear little brother were double teaming a very naked Uchiha, who looked like he couldn't enjoy anything more than having two cocks up his ass," Kankurou finished.

There was a collective gasp among the people in the room. Ino fought to control her nosebleed from the pictures flashing in her mind. Tenten was frantically trying to breathe while Matsuri's face turned a maroonish color. Hinata passed out again, and didn't look like she'd be waking up any time soon. No body spoke. Everyone was in shock, and Temari just looked disgusted at the thought of her little brother having sex.

"I didn't know he was like that," Ino said, being the first to recover.

"Yea well…a lot of male ninja are bisexual. See, it was a predominantly male dominated business for a very long time. We have needs, and on long missions it's not always easy to find female company. With Gaara it's more that he doesn't care either way what gender a person is. As long as he trusts them, and cares about them he doesn't mind being with them that way," the puppet master explained.

Everyone let the information sink in. Ino tried to imagine a Naruto-Sasuke-Gaara sandwich and almost died of lust at the result. Who knew the Uchiha took it? 'Guess you learn something new everyday,' she shrugged. A loud growl, quite sexy in nature, was heard from the direction of the hall her friend and the Kazekage had disappeared down a while ago. It was followed by a very loud female voice saying something no one could make out since it was too far away. Ino thought it sounded like begging, she knew begging when she heard it. Guys in powerful positions love it when their lovers beg.

"Sounds like they're having fun," Tenten pointed out with a snicker. Suddenly a loud yelp, almost painful sounding came from that direction. Another growl, then…

"GAARAAAAAAA!" echoed through the house in a very loud, gratified, and helpless sob of Sakura's screaming voice. The roar of the Kazekage's climax sent shivers up all non-related female's spines. The other two Sabakus in the room grimaced.

"Oh my! I think I'm jealous now," Ino said with a giggle. The group collectively rolled their eyes at her but laughed anyway. Those two really did need to get laid after all….

a/n: Well that's all folks! I hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!

for those of you who don't know what a g-spot is. It is a place inside a woman that leads to female ejaculation.


End file.
